wmmaineventfandomcom-20200216-history
Sting
Steve Borden (born March 20, 1959), better known by the ring name Sting, is an American professional wrestler. Background Pre-WrestleMania WrestleMania 31 (2015) At 2014 Survivor Series, Sting made his first WWE appearance by attacking Triple H in the main event Survivor Series elimination match, attacking Triple H and aiding Dolph Ziggler in pinning Rollins, giving Team Cena the win and causing The Authority to be out of power, which was a secondary stipulation of the match. On January 19 episode of Raw, Sting made his Raw debut, appearing backstage during the main event, a 3-on-1 handicap match between Cena and the team of Big Show, Kane, and Rollins. The lights in the arena darkened as Sting entered the stage and gestured to The Authority at ringside. The distraction allowed Cena to pin Rollins for the win, which reinstated the jobs of the recently fired Ziggler, Ryback and Erick Rowan. On January 26, Triple H challenged Sting to a "face-to-face" confrontation at Fastlane. On the February 9 episode of Raw, Triple H again called Sting out to accept his challenge. The lights went out, and a group of Sting impersonators appeared around the arena and inside the ring, illuminated by spotlights, while a video message of Sting had accepting Triple H's challenge played on the titantron. At 2015 Fastlane, the two brawled until Sting got control of Triple H. Sting then pointed to the WrestleMania sign in the rafters with his signature baseball bat, issuing a challenge, which Triple H accepted. Match Record In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Scorpion Death Drop (Inverted DDT) – 1996–2015 ** Scorpion Deathlock * Signature moves ** Diving clothesline ** Diving DDT ** Diving splash ** Dropkick ** Inverted atomic drop ** Knife edge chop ** Military press slam ** One-handed bulldog ** Powerbomb ** Running leaping elbow drop ** Slingshot crossbody ** Sleeper hold ** Stinger Splash ''– Innovated ** Tombstone piledriver ** Vertical suplex, sometimes from the top rope * '''Nicknames' ** "The Franchise (of WCW)" (WCW/WWE) ** "The Icon" (TNA/WWE) ** "The Insane Icon" (TNA) ** "The Man They Call Sting" '(NWA/WCW/TNA/WWE) ** '"The Stinger" (NWA/WCW/TNA/WWE) ** "The Vigilante" (WWE) * Entrance themes ** Jim Crockett Promotions/World Championship Wrestling *** "Rattlesnake Whip" (1987–1989) *** "Turbo Charged" (1989–1992) *** "Man Called Sting" (1993–1996) *** "Crow/Sting" by Jimmy Hart (1996–1999, early 2000) *** "Wolfpac Theme" by C-Murder and Jimmy Hart (1998; used while a member of the nWo Wolfpac) *** "Seek & Destroy" (Live at Woodstock 1999) by Metallica (1999–2001) ** WWE *** "Out from the Shadows" by Jim Johnston (November 23, 2014 – April 3, 2016) Championships and accomplishments * Jim Crockett Promotions/World Championship Wrestling ** NWA World Television Championship (1 time) ** NWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** WCW International World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) ** WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (2 times) ** WCW World Heavyweight Championship (6 times) ** WCW World Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Lex Luger (1), The Giant (1), and Kevin Nash (1) ** Jim Crockett, Sr. Memorial Cup (1988) – with Lex Luger ** Iron Man Tournament (1989) ** London Lethal Lottery Tag Team Tournament (2000) – with Scott Steiner ** King of Cable Tournament (1992) ** European Cup (1994, 2000) ** WCW United States Championship Tournament (1991) ** WCW United States Championship Tournament (1995) ** Battlebowl Battle Royal (1991) ** Third WCW Triple Crown Champion * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** Comeback of the Year (2006, 2011, 2014) ** Match of the Year (1991) with Lex Luger vs. the Steiner Brothers at SuperBrawl ** Most Improved Wrestler of the Year (1988) ** Most Inspirational Wrestler of the Year (1990) ** Most Popular Wrestler of the Year (1991, 1992, 1994, 1997) ** Wrestler of the Year (1990) ** Ranked No. 1 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1992 ** Ranked No. 15 of the top 500 singles wrestlers of the PWI Years in 2003 ** Ranked No. 52 of the top 100 tag teams of the PWI Years with Lex Luger in 2003 * Total Nonstop Action Wrestling ** NWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** TNA World Heavyweight Championship (4 times) ** TNA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Kurt Angle ** Inspirational Superstar of the Year (2007) ** TNA Match of the Year (2007) vs. Kurt Angle at Bound for Glory, October 14, 2007 ** TNA Match of the Year (2009) vs. A.J. Styles at Bound for Glory, October 18, 2009 ** TNA Hall of Fame (Class of 2012) * Universal Wrestling Federation ** UWF World Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Eddie Gilbert (2) and Rick Steiner (1) * World Wrestling All-Stars ** WWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * WWE ** WWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2016) ** Slammy Awards (2 times) *** "This is Awesome" Moment of the Year (2014) – Debuting to help Team Cena defeat Team Authority at Survivor Series ***"Surprise Return of the Year" (2015) – as Seth Rollins' statue, and attacks Rollins on Raw * Wrestling Observer Newsletter ** Match of the Year (1988) vs. Ric Flair at Clash of the Champions I ** Most Charismatic (1988, 1992) ** Most Improved (1988) ** Most Unimproved (1990) ** 5 Star Match (1991) with Brian Pillman, Rick Steiner, and Scott Steiner vs. Ric Flair, Larry Zbyszko, Barry Windham, and Sid Vicious (February 24, WarGames match, WrestleWar) ** 5 Star Match (1992) with Nikita Koloff, Ricky Steamboat, Barry Windham, and Dustin Rhodes vs. Arn Anderson, Rick Rude, Steve Austin, Bobby Eaton, and Larry Zbyszko (May 17, WarGames match, WrestleWar) ** Best Babyface (1992) ** Worst Worked Match of the Year (1995) vs. Tony Palmore at Battle 7 ** Worst Worked Match of the Year (2011) vs. Jeff Hardy at Victory Road ** Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 2016) Category:American wrestlers Category:WWE Hall of Fame Category:Male wrestlers Category:New World Order Category:Superstars